Loving Guilt
by LadyV11
Summary: A cute little 'get-back-together' fic. Yugi and Atem have a fight. Atem gets drunk and Anzu seduces him. The guilt eats Atem up and he leaves for a few years.


So... yeah... Haven't written a YGO fanfic in SOOOO LOOOONG! Just a little inspiration from Jana Kramer's Why You Wanna. A cute, little 'get-back-together' fic. Enjoy!

Yugi smiled at the customers and gave them their receipt, wishing them a good evening. As soon as they left, he returned to the table and began gathering their plates and put his tip in the front pocket of his apron. Sighing, he carried the dishes to the back before returning to wipe the table and seats down and replacing the sweeteners and salt and pepper shakers. He heard the door bell ring and turned to see who came in.

Atem walked in the door and looked around. He caught a glimpse of Yugi before the smaller boy hid behind the kitchen door. The taller man smiled at the cute action and found a table to sit at.

Yugi peeked through the window in the door.

"Yugi.." Joey raised an eyebrow at his business partner. "What are you doing?"

"Atem's here!" Yugi whined, turning to his long time friend.

Joey peeked through the window and spotted him. "I see. How long has it been?"

"Three years..."

"I wonder when he got back in town. Anzu didn't say anything to you?"  
"I haven't talked to Anzu since he left."

Joey nodded, understanding why.

"I still haven't forgiven her for seducing him while he was drunk." He peeked through the window again and saw one of the waitresses attending to him. Yugi sighed. "He's as handsome as ever..."

Joey stared at his friend. "You still love him."

"Of course I do. The only reason we broke up was because of Anzu. He felt so guilty and it ate at him, so he left to clear his mind."

"Go talk to him Yug'. I know you want to."

"I can't, Joey. What if... what if he doesn't love me anymore?" Yugi whispered.

Joey smiled and patted his friend on the back. "Then let him come to you."

"Order up!"

Yugi smiled back. "Right..." Turning, he left the kitchen to go to the counter and get the order.

About thirty minutes went by. Yugi was wiping down another table when Atem approached him.

"Yugi..."

The deep, baritone voice made the smaller man shiver and his heart rate pick up. Turning around, he saw Atem wearing that tight black turtle neck that always made Yugi's mouth salivate. He smiled tightly.

"Hello, Atem. When did you come back to town?" He asked softly.

"A couple days ago. I've been staying with Kaiba."

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Kaiba? Joey's Kaiba?"

Atem smiled. "Yeah. Where do you think the black eye came from? Joey gave it to me pretty hard."

Feeling his heart stop, Yugi glared over his shoulder at Joey. Joey simply whistled and cleared a table.

"He didn't tell you?"

Yugi shook his head. "Not one word."

"Strange, I practically begged him to bring you over to see me." Atem glared at the blonde as well.

"Well... when you left... Joey was the only one who comforted me, especially after Grandpa died."

Crimson eyes widen. "Your grandfather died?"

Yugi nodded. "He fell off a ladder while I was running an errand."

"I'm sorry, Yugi."

He smiled softly. "I'm fine. It happened two years ago. It's why Joey and I opened this place."

"What about the game shop?"

"It went out of business after Grandpa died."

Atem stepped forward and hugged Yugi gently. "I'm sorry, Yugi... really."

Yugi blushed and slowly hugged the taller man back, breathing in his scent deeply and nuzzling his shoulder.

"I've missed you." He kissed Yugi's cheek gently, smiling warmly.

Yugi stared up into his crimson eyes. "I've missed you, too."

"You look really good, Yugi."

"So do you..." They separated and went silent for a moment. "How was your trip?"

"It was good. I visited Egypt and saw the pyramids and explored some tombs." He paused. "When do you get off?"

"My shift ends in about ten minutes."

"We could go out for drinks... catch up."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Alright. Let me go talk to Joey and I'll be right back."

Atem nodded and went back to his table.

Yugi grabbed Joey's arm and smiled at the customers. "I'm just going to steal him for a couple minutes." He spotted one of the waitresses. "Rei! Tend to this lovely couple please!" Then he promptly dragged Joey into their office and shut the door. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Joey sighed. "Calm down, Yug'."  
"No! I won't! You know how I've missed him!"

"That's why!" Joey glared. "Yug', you were distraught! You were barely eating and cried all the time! Of course I wouldn't tell you! I didn't know how you would take it!" He sighed and sat down. "Yug', you know I hate seeing you cry. You're like a brother to me, you're my best friend. When Atem left and Gramps died, I was the only one there for you. It was so hard for you to start over. And you've only just started smiling again. Now Atem's home and you're hoping that he'll ask you out again. I can see it in your eyes so don't try to deny it."

Yugi stared at his friend, then slowly sat down. "I'm sorry, Joey."

"It's alright Yug'." Joey smiled. "I know what it's like to be so in love it hurts. For the longest time my love for Seto was one-sided." Yugi nodded. "To this day I'm surprise at how he's changed me."

"... Atem wants me to go out with him for drinks."

"Then go with him, Yug'. It's obvious he missed you. I can watch the restaurant on my own."

Yugi smiled and hugged his friend tightly. "Thank you, Joey."

"Have fun Yug'." Joey smiled and watched his friend leave.

A couple hours later, Yugi and Atem were still sitting in the first bar, drinks hardly touched.

"The pyramids were amazing."

Yugi smiled. "You'd been to them before, Atem."

"Yeah, in my memories and in past lives, but I'd never been there in person. I should take you sometime. You'd really enjoy it."

"I couldn't leave Joey alone with the restaurant."

"Speaking of, Joey's changed quite a bit."

"Yeah, living with Kaiba has been a good influence for him." Yugi said. "I've never seen Kaiba smile so much unless Joey's around. They're really good for each other."

Atem nodded and went silent. Yugi watched the dancers on the dance floor. "Yugi... did you... ever think of me..?"

Yugi blinked and turned his gaze back to Atem. "... All the time."

"... I can never forgive myself for what I did..."

"Atem... it wasn't your fault. She took advantage of you in a moment of weakness because of the fight we had. She wasn't even supposed to be at that bar. She should have been working. Joey told me she quit her job." Atem sighed and downed the shot that had been sitting in front of him for the better part of the hour. "Atem... I wasn't mad at you, I was pissed at Anzu. I've always trusted you. There's nothing to forgive because you did nothing wrong."

Atem looked at him.

"I know that if Anzu had been working you probably would've called me and asked me to pick you up from the bar because you were too inebriated to drive." Yugi smiled at him. "Yes, I felt a little... cheated at first... but I could see how it was eating you up inside and knew you were torn up about it enough. There was no need to rub salt in the wound."

"You've always been so forgiving, Yugi. That's what I love about you." Atem smiled. "Caring, beautiful, gentle and forgiving, my little angel." Yugi blushed. "I don't deserve you."

"Atem... I won't have anyone but you." Yugi smiled. "You've always been the only one for me. So... please... give us a second chance."

"I don't suppose living together would be moving too fast? I'm getting quite tired of hearing Joey yell 'Dragon' from their bedroom."

Yugi giggled. "I've got plenty of room."


End file.
